A Light in the Dark Dragon Tales Event
Previous Event----- -----Next Event The was the eighteenth limited time Dragon Tales event released in Dragon Story. Tasks: ---- Story: 'Dragon Tales: A Light in the Dark' *Since the day the sky had shattered and the sightings of the dark dragons had begun, many questions had swirled through the minds of dragons of the isles. What were these tormented creatures? Where did they come from? Why is this happening? If anyone could find the answer, it was the Chronicler Dragon! He was, afterall, the master record-keeper of the Dragon Isles. He had shut himself in the Great Library and began pouring over ancient texts. There must be an explanation and hopefully a way to expel these devious, dark dragons! *After days of reading without a moment's rest, Chronicler's eyes became increasingly fatigued. His eyelids felt like weights. The moment his chin rested on the books in front of him, he immediately drifted off to sleep. Chronicler dreamt of endless towers of texts, tomes, albums, scrolls, and more. A black smoke swirled between the stacks, seemly leading him to the answers he'd been searching for. As the smoke reached a section of children's books, a loud CLANG instantly ripped the Chronicler from his dreamscape. A guilty-looking Little Hero stood before him. *Little Hero, a young adventurer, pleaded with the Chronicler for his forgiveness. He patted her on the head and glanced at what she was carrying. In one hand, a wooden training sword, and the other, a book full of children's fables. "What are you reading, child?" he asked. "My favorite story," she replied, "The Light Mother and The Dark One." At that, the Chronicler went pale and froze in place. "I've been searching in the wrong place! The fable is true! Follow me at once!" *'The Light Mother and The Dark One' is the tale of how the Prime Dragons came to be. Together, the Light Mother and the Dark One created the most powerful and intelligent dragons to ever exist on the Dragon Isles. What was the purpose of these dragons? The Light Mother believed they were there to bring harmony while the Dark One's ambition was power; the power to rule over all other creatures. With a heavy heart, The Light Mother and her Prime guardians created a special prison to keep the Dark dragons from harming the Isles. From that day forward, the Prime Dragons brought forth unity, friendship, and peace. *Somehow, the Dark One and his minions had managed to escape the magical hold of the Dark Prime Prison and wreak havoc on the isles. The Chronicler and Little Hero knew that if the Dark One existed, so must the Light Mother! Without a hint of how to find her, the two dragons set out to search for clues. The Light Mother needed to be found, and quickly! *Little Hero and the Chronicler suddenly found themselves surrounded by the corrupted dragons. These minions of the dark ones closed in and the Chronicler Dragon and Little Hero sprang into action. With a firm swing of her wooden sword, Little Hero smacked a corrupted Virtue Dragon on the nose. It staggered back and fled. The rest of the corrupted dragons followed. The corrupted dragon dropped a small tome. The words 'Light Mother' were etched into it in an ancient text. Was this a clue to find her? *The Dark One must have instructed his corrupted minions to collect the artifacts and instructions to summon the Light Mother! The Chronicler and Little Hero knew that they must now take the fight to the corrupted to retrieve these critical items. The corrupted minions that they tracked and battled hadn't put up much of a fight. "This all seems too easy..." the Chronicler remarked... *Just as the Chronicler observed their situation, he came to a frightening realization, "It's a trap!" At that moment, the Dark Prime Chrono Dragon materialized before them. "Your trivial efforts are for not! The Dark One shall reign over all dragons!" Without thought or care, Dark Prime Chrono seized the Chronicler and lifted him over his head. "Stop! Put him down or I'll have to defeat you!" Little Hero squealed. "Hahaha! You and what army?" he growled. "This one!" shouted the Wood Nymph Dragon. Beside her were the Ranger, Old Watcher, Forgefather, White Glass, Glasswing, Adventure, Curio, and the massive Sky Giant Dragon. In the face of such great opposition, Dark Prime Chrono dropped the Chronicler and vanished. The heroic dragons cheered! The Chronicler pulled himself from the ground, "There's no time for celebration, we must summon the Light Mother!" *Following all of the clues, the band of dragons found themselves in the middle of the woods, standing before a grand statue of the Light Mother. With all of the collected artifacts and tomes, the group began the summoning ritual. When the final incantation was complete, the statue began to glow. Beams of light burst through every crack in the stone until the massive figure shattered. From the rubble rose the Light Mother! "The Dark One is destroying the Dragon Isles!" called out Little Hero. "Don't worry, my child." the Light Mother softly replied. Just then, swirls of black smoke moved through the group and amassed beside Little Hero. From the opaque smoke, emerged the Dark One! "The time for worry is now..." he growled. *The Dark One, towering above Little Hero, let out a low, guttural sound that resembled laughter. Little Hero raised her sword to prepare for attack. As the maniacal growling laughter continued, the Light Mother chanted quietly to herself. An impressive orb of light formed between her fingers. With a quick, twisting gesture, she sent the glowing orb to Little Hero's sword. Little Hero lunged forward with her now-glowing sword. The Dark One winced and in a split second, an explosion of light was quickly enveloped in a cloud of swirling black smoke. When the smoke cleared, the Dark One was gone. The Light Mother gently touched Little Hero's shoulder and gave a subtle bow. At least for the time being, the Dragon Isles were at peace once more. Notes *The was available at level 17. *The began on October 7, 2016 and ended on October 20, 2016. *The was the final part of story of Light Mother and The Dark One. Category:Gameplay Category:Dragon Tales Event